Insanity is just a label
by summer164
Summary: Everyone's got issues; it's just that some people have darker ones. Emil and his friends are keeping certain secret from their families. But that's okay; it's their way of coping. Unfortunately Leon disagrees and decides to show Emil how much fun being mentally unstable is. Even if he has to destroy Emil's sanity one bit at a time.


**Insanity is just a label Chapter 1 I do not own Hetalia**

**Summary: Everyone's got issues; it's just that some people have darker ones. Emil and his friends are keeping certain secret from their families. But that's okay; it's their way of coping. Unfortunately Leon disagrees and decides to show Emil how much fun being mentally unstable is. Even if he has to destroy Emil's sanity one bit at a time. And Leon won't take no for an answer. He always gets want he wants, even if he has to break the law to get it. **

**Warnings: Abuse, drugs, cutting, extreme past bullying and eating disorders. Mental breakdowns.**

**Emil – Iceland**

**HK- Leon**

**Norway- Lukas**

_December 27 2013_

_The court room was stuffy. That was the first thing Emil thought as he was lead to the stands. The heat was making him more uncomfortable, than anything else. The seat that he was leaded to was hard. Emil smirked as thought of all things that he could do on the seat. The dull brown chair would look so much better in red, everything would to be fair. A cough interrupted his thoughts._

_Emil raised his head. The man in front of him started his speech "Do you young man swears to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"_

_Emil looked blankly at the man "I do"_

_The man smiled at Emil. The young boy had not been the same since he and that trouble maker had started hanging around each other, the poor boy was thought to have Stockholm syndrome. "Son can you tell what your relationship to the accused is?"_

_Emil replied "He is my boyfriend."_

_The man recoiled." Boy-boyfriend, young man you do know that Leon Wang, is charged with attempted rape, burglary , in possession of drugs, attempted murder and kidnapping, do you not?"_

_Emil gave a mute smile "Course I know I was there when most of them happened."_

_The man gave Emil a look similar to pity. "Young man, as I am sure you know Mr Wang... is in need of __**special **__help, so I think that in is in your best interest to tell the court what happened from your point of view."_

_Emil looked the man straight in the eyes. "If I must, it all started nearly a year ago… _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**December 25 2012 4:56 a.m.**

Emil was waiting in his older brother's car. Lukas had had a call from his boyfriend asking if he could pick him up. And of course, Lukas had to drag him along.

Emil sigh, he had been sitting in the car for about fifteen minutes and he had had enough. Sighing he reached over and pushed open the door. Getting out the car, he slammed the door shut; luckily he had grabbed the spare car key before exiting.

Stupid Matthias, what an idiot. Yes it was Christmas but it was four in the morning for god's sake. Emil sighed he just knew that Matthias had got in to a fight. Matthias was not in the least bit scary. He was like an over grown puppy. No matter how hard he tried he was just not scary. He wouldn't hurt anyone… apart from Emil.

_No stop_, Emil told himself._ You're safe; you, Alfred, and Romano are safe no- one would dare tell anyone outside the group, about the abuse._ Emil snorted **that's because Matthias, Arthur and Romano Grandpa don't remember what they did to us.**

Emil shook his head, to get rid of the memories. He could not afford to lose his mask in front of his family. But his stomach would not agree with him, and soon he felt bile rising in his throat. Hurrying Emil ran in to an alley that was about three feet away from him.

Emptying his stomach, Emil didn't feel any better.

"Wow snow – hair you okay."

Emil span around, he knew that voice it belongs to Leon Wang a trouble maker that had an unhealthy obsession for him.

There in the half light of the alley, stood Leon smirking at Emil while holding what looked to be a knife in his right hand.

"Oi silver hair I asked you a question." Leon stepped closer towards Emil.

But before Emil could think up an excuse.

A cheery voice broke the tense atmosphere.

"Emil- come out were every you are."

**Stockholm syndrome, or capture-bonding, is a psychological phenomenon in which hostages express empathy, sympathy and have positive feelings towards their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them**


End file.
